Modern portable wireless devices such as smart phones have many embedded functions and embedded circuits that require a larger battery, more processors, and larger memory. These additions have made these smart phones relatively heavier and bigger in size than such devices of only a few years ago. That may make it uncomfortable for some people to utilize and carry such a device.
Further the industry in the past has provided different form-factors of these devices such as flip phones, slide phones and touch phones among others. The prevalent form-factor is a device with a single touch screen.
Hence, it is the objective of the embodiments herein to be able to provide alternate form-factors of such devices to be able to reduce weight and size as well as an objective to provide different form factors for conveniently holding the device in the palm of the hand.